The Girl Who Changed Bad
by SessKagss
Summary: She was good always doing what she was told and asked of. Until she moved in with her aunt to get away from her parents because of their "Problems" and that is when she met Sesshomaru a guy who changed her fully from good to bad.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- A Secret Note

Being me has always been hard for me. People expect something from me all the time. It is tiring and I just want it to stop, so I can just be me and it did stop, when I moved in with my aunt to get away from my abusive mother and my alcholic father. My aunt is never around which means I can change into who I always wanted to be. The bad girl of my high school.

I changed into my ripped up skinny jeans that I would never have worn if I was at my old home, with a hollister and my converse. I straighten my hair, added masscara to my eyes, and glossed my lips. I headed to school in my black mustang with my music blaring. Ya this is definatly me now. Nobody can stop me, not even my now cheating ex boyfriend. Suck my lemon Oliver. I pulled into the school parking lot and pulled into the back parking lot and quickly pulled into a parking spot, jumped out of my car and locked it while heading into the building. I walked down the hall hearing wolf whistles has I passed a couple boys. I smirked knowing I looked hot. I walked into the office quickly grabbed schedule and headed to my locker. Once I got to my loocker however, I was shocked to see a guy sucking faces with a blonde bimbo. I was so disgusted I was thinking of killin myself. Not literally though, no I would kill them.

"Hey, move it morons. I need to get to my locker," I sneered at them.

They quickly pulled apart and I check the guy out. Hey I am a girl you know. The guy was actually quite hot. Oh who am I kidding he was dropo dead gorgeous, he had blode hair that stop right above his eyes that were baby blue, his nose was crooked probably from a fight, his lips looked kissable, he had a strong jaw line. He was wearing a blue hollister shirt with dark washed jeans and some high tops. All in all he looked smoking.

"What do you want loser,"the girl said.

The girl was wearing a top that was super tight showed a lot of cleavage, a skirt that could pass as a belt, a pair of high heels that looked really painful, not to say I didn't notice how her face looked like a child decided to paint it with all of their crayons.

"To get to my locker, now move,"I replied pushing her out of my way.

"Hey don't touch me," she screamed.

"I kinda just did whoops,"I said sarcasticly.

"You will regrets this loser,"she sneered.

"Ohhhhh I shaking with fear,"I giggled.

This girl was too easy to get mad, who know maybe I will be in my first fight in this school in the first half an hour . Looks like I was right because seconds after I had made that last comment she raised her hand to strike me or atleast try to. It didn't work out so well for her.

I grabbed her arm in mid swing and swung my own right hook right into nose. I was going to continue when I was pulled back by a pair of very warm, strong pair of hands. I looked up shocked to see the guy who had been making out with this odd girl.

"Let me go you jackass I have to beat the snot out of her,Ï said has I struggled to get out of his arms.

"No I will not have you beating up Kagura,"he said.

"Kagura hmmm how fitting. Do you know what Kagura means, it means easy. Just like you are,"I snipped out.

I was starting to hate this girl already.

"Me the easy one as if I bet that isn't even your locker you just wanted to get close to Sesshomaru here. I dare you to open the lock,"Kagura said with a smirk thinking that she had won.

I sighed I sood straight up stepped out of Sesshomaru's hands which had loosen while I was having a little "chat". I stepped up to the locker, put in my combination and opened the locker. I turned aroud smirking at my victory and at Kagura's face. It was priceless.

"Sorry loser now if you would excuse me it seems the bell has rung and I am now late for class,"with that last sentence I walked off to class.

I walked into class late, but since I was new I had the perfect excuse that I couldn't find my way and had to ask for help, which was kinda true since it took me a couple minutes to find the dang class. I was told to sit in the back by... OH MY FRIGGEN GOD IT WAS HIM... IT WAS SESSHOMARU.

I quietly sat down completly ignoring Sesshomaru to the best of my abulities, but that was hard considerng he was staring at me the entire dang flappin class. I swear I almost kicked him in the shin just to make him stop staring. The bell rang and I practically ran out of the class just so I could get away from him staring at me. I opened my locker when I got to it and a piece of paper fell out of it. I looked aroudna d quickly snatched it up thinking it could be like a treasure hunt, but was dissapointed when it was just a love letter. I read it anyway figuring it may be worth my time. It read

_**My dear Kagome**_

_**I was shocked to see such a fine creature walk through the doors of the school. I couldn't believe my eyes. I fallowed you to the office, but not to close as so you would see me, but close enough that I could see you in all your fine bea...**_

I could not believe what I was reading. What kind of sick person would write something like that and do you know what I know exactly who wrote this and I can't believe he fallowed me the entire way from Canada.

( Hey guys that is all for now hope you like it if you have any suggestion let me know and I will see if I can add it to my story)


	2. Chapter 2

* Hey guys srry it took so long, but it is my first year of high school and I am still getting used to all the hmwrk we have to do, but trust me I am trying to update as soon as possible so please don't hate me if I don't update right away*

(Recap)

I could not believe what I was reading. What kind of sick person would write something like that and do you know what I know exactly who wrote this and I can't believe he fallowed me the entire way from Canada.

(End of Recap)

I was starting to feel sick I put my hand to my mouth just waiting for the barf to come up from my stomach and try to escape my perfectly glossed lips. I leaned against the locker looking around to see if anybody I knew from my old school was here. You see I don't know who this guy is, but I do know he is from my school. How you may ask well his hand writing is exactly the same therefore this person and the person from my last school are one and the same. I was so focused on looking for somebody I knew that I didn't see arse hole walk by me until it was to late and me and him said hello to the floor.

"Hey watch where your going loser,"he screamed.

I just looked at him as if he had two heads... actually now that I notice him he looks really cute especially since he has two dog ears on top of his head. I just wanted to touch them. So what did I do. Oh nothing beisdes you know jumping on him, straddling his waist and leaning forward so I could reach his ears, but when I went to touch them, my hands went right through them and touched the floor. I looked at him shocked and he looked at me with wide eyes that said what I wanted to know, he was hidine them. Which means this is a human school. That would explain all the demon precences that I could never seem to fully find. Yes I am a demon, but I'm nothing special, just you know your average demon princess no biggy.

"Hey guys I'm going to go teach this girl a lesson for bumping into me. I will catch you guys later kay," he said why'll standing up and pulling me with him and walking away from his friends.

He pulled me into a deserted class room and pushed me against a desk.

"Alright how can you see them, yet I can see nothing on you that would suggest you are powerful," he hissed.

"I'm the soon to be lady of the East that is why no one can sense any demopn precense off of me at all, what is your name anyway,"I asked casually.

"Ma name is Inuyasha and how can you be her and if so then why are you here,"Inuyasha asked still trying to get answers out of me.

"When my parents died I want to a human foster home where my mom is abusive and my dad an alcholic. Then child service took me away , which leads us to where we are standing now,"I replied calmly.

Inuyasha just nodded before asking.

" Hey do you thing you could do me a favour and bring down my borthers ego down a couple nothes,"he asked with hopeful eyes.

"What is his name,"I questioned.

"Sesshomaru Tashio,"I froze.

"Wait he is your brother, dang I was hoping this was going to be easy,"I sighed.

"So you will do it then,"he asked.

I just nodded this was not going to be easy since I couldn't sense or even see any of his demon traites which ment he was as powerful as me, if not more, but I was so going to do it mwahahahaha get ready Sesshomaru to face my raft.

Before I knew it. It was lunch time and I had no one to sit with. Unless I wanted to sit with Inuyasha if he let me that is. I was heading to the cafeteria when I was yanked back into a hard chest. I immediatly knew who it was by his demon presence.

"Hey Inuyasha hows it going,"I asked.

"Good and hey did you want to come sit with me and my friends that way we can you know discuss some stuff,"he asked. I was actually glad I didn't have to go find him and instead he found me.

"I would love to, lets go then because I am starving,"I replied grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the cafeteria.

He just let himself be pulled along and we entered the cafeteria only to see everybody stop what they were doing and start whispering to their friends and pointing at us. I just ignored this. It was like this in my old school. Everybody pointed and laughed at me, but hey what people at this school didn't know wouldn't hurt them hehe suck on that.

I walked to the lunch line, got my food and headed to the cash register that was placed at the end of the lunch bar ( where all the food it). I was getting ready to pay when Inuyasha stepped forward and had already handed the women a twenty before I could even get my wallet out. He didn't even have any food in his hands. I looked up at him and glared. How dare he pay for me now he made me seem like a gold digger and that wasn't a good start to trying to break Sesshomaru. For that I had to get close to get him, but if he saw that exchange that may not happen considering he may think I was a gold digger.

"Hey no need to get mad this is for helping me with my math problem," he spoke loudly knowing what I was thinking and that is when Sesshomaru turned to face me, our eyes connected and I smirked. This may be easier then I thought, but I thought wrong when he smirked right back and went back to sucking the face off the... WAIT WHATS HER NAME AGAIN? Meh I'll just call her loser mwahahahahahaha.

"Alright just try not to do it again, got it,"and with that Inuyasha nodded his head and we headed to the table where his friends were sitting which happened to be the table beside Sesshomaru's table ( the IT crowd lol).

When we arrived at their table I immediatly sat down across from this guy who was a wolf demon. I could tell by his scent. He had black hair that was in a pony tail and blue eyes, he had a wolfish grin that would probably make most girls melt at his feet. He tried using it on me as soon as I got to the table ya that didn't work out so for . I just sent him I quick blow of my aura ya his smile dissappeared quickly after that. I AM SO EVIL. Anyway back on topic. From where I was sitting I had to perfect view of Sesshomaru and he had the perfect view of me. This is just perfect just like I planned. Okay ya caught me so I didn't plan it this way , but it still is good for me. Sorry I am getting off topic again. I started to eat while keeping an eye on Sesshomaru just to make sure he wasn't going to leave anytime soon and trust me the way the "loser"was all over him there was no way he would be leaving anytime soon. I was so out of it that the wolf boy had to snap his fingers in front of my eyes just to get my attention.

"Sorry I was thinking about my plan and how I'm going to do it,"I said glancing around the table. Inuyasha knew right away what I was talking about, but the others just looked confused. Me and Inuyasha were about to tell them what we were talking about when I noticed Sesshomaru staring at us curiously. I quickly stopped what Inuyasha was going to say and said something totally different.

"For this weekend I'm heading away to my cottage 2 hours away from here and I was thinking about what I was going to do while I was there,"that was the quickest lie I could think of, actually it isn't even a lie because I really am heading to my cottage that is when I had the perfect idea.

"Hey I have an idea, why don't you all come with me this weekend. I have an indoor pool," I tried to bribe them into this.

I don't think they needed any briding because as soon as I stopped speaking they were all hooting and pumping there hands in the air already agreeing to join us. Well atleast I wouldn't be alone this weekend and I wouldn't be bored at all, but I hope one of them can cook because I can't cook if my life depended on it.


	3. Chapter 3

*** Hey guys srry it took so long, but it is my first year of high school and I am still getting used to all the hmwrk we have to do, but trust me I am trying to update as soon as possible so please don't hate me if I don't update right away***

**(Recap)**

I don't think they needed any briding because as soon as I stopped speaking they were all hooting and pumping there hands in the air already agreeing to join us. Well atleast I wouldn't be alone this weekend and I wouldn't be bored at all, but I hope one of them can cook because I can't cook if my life depended on it.

**( End of Recap)**

They all talked at once and loudly, which seemed to gather some attention from the it crowd. I smiled man I missed having friends, I can't rememeber when I was so happy. I quickly glanced over to Sesshomarus table to see them staring at us curiously. I smirked suck it Sesshomaru you can't get me down. I turned back to my table and was quickly brought into the conversation about when we are going, how we are getting there and what time are we leaving.

"Well we are leaving Friday and we will meet at my house right after school and leave straight from there when everyone is there... Everybody in,"I asked.

They all nod their heads and started discussing what we would be doing this weekend... I just remembered I should ask them if one of them knows how to cook... but I figured I could ask them after if one of them cooked if not then I guess we would be having take out for awhile... I hope they don't mind chinese. Hehe

We all got up considering we all ate our lunch and didn't want to sit in the cafeteria the entire lunch hour. So we headed out to the court yard where a couple of freshmen were playing basketball I looked at the boys they just nodded. We headed over to where they were playing and asked to join

***I know I tried but a lot of people asked for this I know it is super small, but it is to help set up next chapter when I upload it and I promise it will be longer. SO beg you NOT TO KILL ME*.**


End file.
